


Ballet Slipper Pink

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam In Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color is perfect for Sammy.</p><p>Written for prompt - Wincest + ballet slipper pink + smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Slipper Pink

Dean keeps running his thumbs along it. The slick material feels obscene under his fingers, but he’s always had a thing for satin panties. 

It’s the color of this satin that is irresistible to him - soft pink with hints of gold, like the color of ballet slippers or rose petals. Innocent things that have no place in their world. Things that shouldn’t make Dean’s cock so hard.

He keeps tracing a path up from the lacy trim of the leg band up to where the satin lies stretched across Sam’s ass, then back down again, pressing in gently where it disappears between his legs. He nudges Sam’s legs open a little more each time, and each time Sam gives a low moan of frustration.

Dean’s been at it a while, and he knows that Sam is waiting for something more. He pushes his hips back with each pass to get more pressure from Dean’s fingers and grips the bedspread every time they move past where he wants them to stop. 

But Dean needs to draw this out, slow and gentle, because he feels a violent desire to shred and mark those soft pink panties and the brother underneath them, and it would be over much too soon.

“Dean…” Sam breathes out and his brother’s voice is so sweet and so wrecked, and they haven’t even started yet.

“Shh, shh. You have to be a good boy for me, Sam.”


End file.
